User blog:Saslen/Contracts of the Utter East
Created by an unknown emperor of the Eastern Court, this Contract deals with wealth and the manipulations used to secure it. Abilities * Trident's Haul A great bounty can be found within the Hedge, just waiting to be exploited. This clause allows the changeling to tap into that bounty. Prerequisites: Mantle (East) 1 or Court Goodwill (East) 2 Cost: 2 Glamour Dice Pool: Wits + Survival Action: Reflexive Catch: The duplicate fruit in question is to be sold to someone else. If unsold by sunset of the next day, the caster must pay three Glamour rather than two. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The original Goblin Fruit found is destroyed. Failure: No duplicate is made. Success: When gathering Goblin Fruits in the Hedge, roll to find a duplicate of the fruit found. Can only be done once per trip to the Hedge. Automatically fails if the duplicate would put the caster over his carry limit. Exceptional Success: The duplicate fruit does not count toward the carry limit. * Scale of the Azure Dragon In the, perhaps somewhat cynical, eyes of the Serpent Court, others will always want something of those around them. This clause can help harden the caster's heart toward the depredation of the envious. Prerequisites: Mantle (East) 2 or Court Goodwill (East) 3 Cost: 2 Glamour Dice Pool: Composure + Politics vs Target Manipulation + Socialize Action: Reflexive Catch: Target’s Vice is Envy. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The caster finds himself easily moved. When next contesting someone else's social roll against him, he faces a -1 penalty. Failure: Social maneuvering occurs as usual. Success: Downgrade another person’s first impression on the caster by one stage. Exceptional Success: The target's next social roll against the caster also faces a -1 die penalty. * Levante Changelings of the Trident are capable of channeling these powerful winds, which reach gale force along the west side of the Gibraltar, into the sheer force of personality used to acquire wealth. Prerequisites: Mantle (East) 2 or Court Goodwill (East) 4 Cost: 3 Glamour Dice Pool: Wits + Mantle (East) Action: Instant Catch: The caster carries no money with him whatsoever (including checks or cards). Roll Results Dramatic Failure: That force of personality repels those the caster exhorts; even the Wyrd shies back. The changeling faces a -1 die penalty to the next attempt to procure material wealth. Failure: The caster finds no effect on his attempts. Success: Gain +1 per success to the next attempt to procure some manner of material wealth. Maximum of +5 bonus. Exceptional Success: The effects of this clause last for attempts equal to half of the caster's Wyrd, rounded down. * Mark of the East More than just a numbers game, the finding of wealth often requires a deft hand at manipulating others. This clause, which can only be used once per target, permits a changeling to more readily convince targets in social interaction. Prerequisites: Mantle (East) 3 or Court Goodwill (East) 4 Cost: 3 Glamour Dice Pool: Manipulation + Persuasion – Target Composure + Politics Action: Instant Catch: The caster draws clearly upon his skin a sigil representative of the next intended target of the clause. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The target is wholly unconvinced. One door is closed. Failure: No significant change occurs. Success: For successes attempts, the changeling opens two doors rather than one during social maneuvering. Exceptional Success: The caster's next social roll also gains +2 bonus dice. * Grease the Wheels The true power of wealth is in its ability to enact change. This clause permits the changeling to boost his capabilities by sacrificing his resources. Can only be used once per session. Prerequisites: Mantle (East) 4 Cost: 4 Glamour Dice Pool: Presence + Mantle (East) Action: Instant Catch: The dot of Resources sacrificed was the caster’s only remaining such dot. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: In addition to lacking a benefit, the Resources are still lost. Failure: The Resources remain unsacrificed. No change occurs. Success: Permanently sacrifice one dot of Resources. Upgrade the next Wyrd actions by one stage. Exceptional Success: The lost dot of Resources can be bought back at half the usual cost. Category:Blog posts